1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to security alarm systems, including residential and commercial security alarm systems. More particularly, the present invention involves enhancing security alarm systems through the use of realtime video.
2. Background Information
Security alarm systems are widely used to protect property as well as personal safety. Typically, these systems do so by generating an alarm in response to any number of events, such as unauthorized entry, fire, a medical emergency or manual alarm activation. Some systems provide a service which remotely monitors the status of the security alarm system. Thus, if the security alarm system generates an alarm, an alarm notification signal is transmitted via a hardwire and/or wireless communications link to a central station. Upon receiving the alarm notification signal, security service personnel at the central station may attempt to contact the client (i.e., the party at the secured location) to verify the alarm. If it is appropriate to do so, the security service personnel may, upon confirmation of the alarm, contact an emergency response agency (e.g., the police department, the fire department or an emergency medical team).
More recently, security services have added video capability to their security alarm systems. Thus, in addition to transmitting an alarm notification signal, the security alarm system also transmits a video signal to the central station. Like the alarm notification signal, the video signal is transmitted from the secured location to the central station over a hardwire and/or wireless connection. While video does provide additional information, the value of that additional information is of limited value if it is not available to the appropriate emergency response agency or agencies and their highly trained professional emergency response personnel.
The present invention enhances security alarm systems and services by providing secure, realtime video for the appropriate emergency response agency, or agencies. This enhancement places realtime video information directly into the hands of those who are called upon and trained to respond to potential emergencies. These agencies and their personnel are then better informed. This, in turn, allows them to be better prepared in their response to such emergencies.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an enhanced security alarm system with realtime video capability.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide the appropriate emergency response agency or agencies with realtime video so emergency response agency personnel are better informed with respect to a potential emergency.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide the appropriate emergency response agency or agencies with realtime video so emergency response agency personnel can better assess a potential emergency and make proper decisions regarding response strategies, manpower and equipment.
In accordance with a first embodiment of the present invention, the aforementioned and other objectives are achieved through a security alarm system that includes a video camera and an alarm sensor. The video camera and the alarm sensor are positioned at a secured location. The security alarm system also includes a central station with means for processing and displaying realtime video generated by the video camera and received over a communications link. The security alarm system further includes an emergency response agency with means for processing and displaying realtime video generated by the video camera and received over a communications link.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, the aforementioned and other objectives are achieved through a security alarm system that includes a video camera and one or more alarm sensors, which are positioned at a secured location. The security alarm system also includes a video server with means for receiving realtime video from the video camera and for receiving an alarm signal from an alarm sensor. The security alarm system further includes a central station with means for processing and displaying the realtime video which is received from the video server over an Internet connection. Finally, the system includes a mobile emergency response unit with mobile means for processing and displaying the realtime video over an Internet connection.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the present invention, the aforementioned and other objectives are achieved through a method which provides realtime video in a security alarm system. The method involves generating a realtime video signal at a secured location and transmitting that video in realtime from the secured location to an emergency response agency over a communications link. The method also involves displaying the realtime video at the emergency response agency.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, the aforementioned and other objectives are achieved through a method for obtaining realtime video of a secured location. The method involves establishing an Internet link between a first IP address and a second IP address, where the second IP address corresponds with the secured location. The method also involves activating a video camera at the secured location, where the video camera is associated with a security alarm system. Realtime video is then transmitted from the video camera to the communications device at the first IP address, where it is displayed.